<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bim bam bam by billionairevolleyboysclub</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28441191">Bim bam bam</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/billionairevolleyboysclub/pseuds/billionairevolleyboysclub'>billionairevolleyboysclub</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, but don't get it twisted it's an osaaka fic, feat. some romcom-level shenanigans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:47:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28441191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/billionairevolleyboysclub/pseuds/billionairevolleyboysclub</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Atsumu stays at Osamu’s for the night and Akaashi picks exactly the wrong time to take a leap of faith.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>He props himself up on an arm after a fruitless scroll through his phone, reaching for the remote with the intention of finding some good pay-per-view movies to charge to Osamu’s account when the doorbell rings. </p>
  <p>Bokuto-kun’s cute friend Akaashi Keiji stands in the building’s hallway, teal eyes blinking wide at the sight of him. </p>
  <p>“Hello?” Atsumu finally asks after a long, silent moment.</p>
  <p>“Hi,” Akaashi blurts out, hand coming up as if to adjust his glasses before he realizes he isn’t wearing any. </p>
</blockquote>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Miya Atsumu, Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>400</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bim bam bam</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Atsumu’s at Osamu’s Tokyo rental for the night before they head to Hyogo together in the morning. </p>
<p>The Jackals are finally on a break and Osamu’s off doing whatever he does in the city for his business, which leaves Atsumu with way too much free time to fuck around in Osamu’s temporary apartment. </p>
<p>It’s not bad for a short-term rental. The kitchen is cramped but there’s a nice extra-long couch that Atsumu forced Osamu to spend the night on after explaining that <em> as a pro athlete, </em> he can’t <em> possibly risk </em> fucking up his back by sleeping on the couch for a night. </p>
<p>Laying on it now though, he bounces on the cushions a bit for good measure, it’s actually pretty comfortable. Maybe he should ask him to switch for tonight. </p>
<p>He lays back and swipes open his phone, catching a brief glimpse of himself before the screen lights up. He’s wearing one of Osamu’s many <em> Onigiri Miya </em>caps to cover up his admittedly awful platinum tips. </p>
<p>Between Jackals practice and Olympic trials and training, it’s been a while since he’s been able to get his ass to a hairdresser, hence the moment in the bathroom mirror this morning when he realized his hair was approaching a truly embarrassing and way-out-of-style boyband moment and he grabbed the black cap to stave it off. </p>
<p>He almost looks like Osamu, he thinks, grimacing to himself. </p>
<p>He props himself up on an arm after a fruitless scroll through his phone, reaching for the remote with the intention of finding some good pay-per-view movies to charge to Osamu’s account when the doorbell rings. </p>
<p>God he hopes that’s his delivery order. </p>
<p>He swings open the door and – oop, definitely not his delivery order. </p>
<p>Even better, Bokuto-kun’s cute friend Akaashi Keiji stands in the building’s hallway, teal eyes blinking wide at the sight of him. </p>
<p>This is a pleasant surprise. </p>
<p>“Hello?” Atsumu finally asks after a long, silent moment since Akaashi seems to be vaguely struck. </p>
<p>“Hi,” Akaashi blurts out, hand coming up as if to adjust his glasses before he realizes he isn’t wearing any. </p>
<p>He goes silent for another second and Atsumu is about to ask if he’s here to see Osamu when Akaashi interrupts him. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry for the abrupt visit, I didn’t mean to surprise you,” Akaashi says, his fingers threading together nervously in front of him. “But Bokuto-san told me the news and I just wanted to say congratulations.”</p>
<p>Oh. Atsumu is the one slightly struck this time. He didn’t know Akaashi Keiji would quite care that Atsumu recently made the Olympic team, but then again, he thinks to himself, he <em> does </em>tend to attract a lot of fans. </p>
<p>“I know you’ve been working really hard,” Akaashi Keiji says, looking up at him through long, dark lashes and Atsumu decides not to look a gift horse in the mouth at that moment. </p>
<p>“Ya, it was a pretty arduous process– do you want to come in?” He blurts out before the mirage that is a blushing-and-clearly-willing Akaashi Keiji dissipates right in front of him. </p>
<p>“Sure,” Akaashi replies with a small smile. </p>
<p>Akaashi steps into Osamu’s apartment gingerly, taking in his surroundings. </p>
<p>“It’s cute,” he comments, removing his shoes and wandering into the living room where he drops his book bag. </p>
<p>“Yeah,” Atsumu agrees absentmindedly, busy searching Osamu’s kitchen for a clean cup or mug. “Do ya want anything? Some water? Tea?”</p>
<p>“Some water would be fine,” Akaashi calls out, perching himself cautiously on Osamu’s couch. </p>
<p>Atsumu comes back into the living room with two cups, setting them down on the coffee table before sitting down next to Akaashi. </p>
<p>Akaashi takes a sip of his water, watching Atsumu through his lashes once again. </p>
<p>Atsumu clears his throat, just to do something. He’s about to ask Akaashi what he does for a living, <em> just as a refresher </em>, when Akaashi both opens his mouth and puts a delicate hand on Atsumu’s thigh. </p>
<p>Akaashi is blushing again when he speaks, but his eyes are boring directly into Atsumu’s. “When I heard the news, I just thought it’d be nice that you’d be spending more time around here,” Akaashi starts. </p>
<p><em> Ya, well, occasionally, </em> he thinks to himself, <em> the Jackals’ schedule is only a lil’ adjusted due to Olympic training but I’ll still have to be in Osaka occasionally and– </em></p>
<p>Atsumu cuts off his train of thought as Akaashi continues. “And I know we don’t see each other too often but our friendship has been really meaningful these past few months and–” <em> Friendship? Few months? “– </em> and I would really like to see it, <em> progress </em>.” He finishes with a flourish, hand now firmly planted on his upper thigh. </p>
<p>Atsumu has plenty of questions, but before he can really think about them, Akaashi leans forward and plants his mouth on his. </p>
<p><em> Mphm</em>, Atsumu mumbles into Akaashi’s mouth, but Akaashi only presses forward more firmly, nearly in Atsumu’s lap at this point. Atsumu lets him work his mouth open but as soon as their tongues touch Atsumu breaks away. He doesn’t want to give Akaashi any wrong ideas about his level of commitment. After all, he <em> is </em> one of the Jackals’ <em> most popular </em> members, as much as his teammates might disagree. </p>
<p>“Ya know I’ll only be in Tokyo a few additional days a week right? I still have to go back every now and then,” Atsumu explains, holding Akaashi at arms length with two hands on his hips. </p>
<p>Akaashi’s eyes flick back up from where they’d been resting on Atsumu’s lips. “That’s fine,” he says, shrugging with a single shoulder before his expression turns into something slightly more mischievous. “Maybe I can send you pictures when you’re gone.”</p>
<p>“Oh-kay.” Atsumu breathes out dumbly before throwing caution to the wind and hauling Akaashi fully into his lap. Akaashi latches their mouths back together eagerly, letting out a small noise in his throat as one of Atsumu’s hands comes up to sprawl across his nape. </p>
<p>The kiss continues on for another moment, heated, as Akaashi presses Atsumu back into the couch when the sound of the door slamming shut startles them both apart. </p>
<p>He hears the shuffle of footsteps in the hallway before a voice calls out. </p>
<p>“‘Tsumu? Ya home?”</p>
<p>In his lap, Akaashi immediately reels his upper body away from Atsumu’s, eyes wide as if he’s just been electrocuted. </p>
<p>“‘Tsumu?” He mouths silently, before reaching up to whip off Atsumu’s <em> Onigiri Miya </em>cap just as Osamu walks into the living room. </p>
<p>Atsumu looks behind his shoulder just in time to watch Osamu freeze, hand losing its grip on his bag as he lets it fall to the floor with an empty thud. </p>
<p>“Hi ‘Samu,” he says cheekily, hands still resting on Akaashi’s hips. </p>
<p>His words seem to spur Akaashi, who seems suddenly on the brink of his soul exiting from his body, into action. He scrambles off of Astumu’s lap at a dangerous speed, nearly tripping over the coffee table as he makes his way over to his strewn book bag. </p>
<p>Atsumu leans forward, reaching down to pick up the fallen <em> Onigiri Miya </em>cap before turning back to look at Osamu. </p>
<p>Osamu, actually, now that he looks a bit closer, looks on the brink of spontaneous combustion himself. </p>
<p>“Ya ok ‘Samu?” he asks, pulling the cap back on to cover his horrendous hair. “Yer lookin’ a little pale.” </p>
<p>Akaashi, in the meantime, has finished digging through his book bag and has put on his glasses, staring directly at Atsumu as a vivid red makes its way up his neck to reach his hairline. </p>
<p>“<em>Oh,” </em>Akaashi breathes out faintly. </p>
<p>Osamu clears his throat, eyes still jumping between his brother lounging on the couch, and Akaashi, standing in the corner of his living room looking like he wishes the ground would split open and take him. </p>
<p>Osamu takes a deep breath. “Akaashi-san,” he starts, before his pained voice seems to puncture with each syllable. “Are ya– seeing – my brother?”</p>
<p>“<em>No,” </em>Akaashi exclaims with a deadly emphasis at the same time that Atsumu waggles his eyebrows and says, “What’s it to ya?” </p>
<p>Osamu lets out a choked sound before letting his face fall into one of his hands. </p>
<p>“I knew it was a bad idea to let ‘Tsumu stay with me.”</p>
<p>“Hey!” Atsumu protests right as Akaashi throws his hands out as if to reach toward Osamu and says, “It wasn’t like that!”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Atsumu agrees, “For your information, it was ‘Kaashi-kun that came in here seducing <em> me. </em>”</p>
<p>Akaashi whips around to face him, mouth open in <em> way too much </em>sheer outrage for a guy that was just in his lap not five minutes ago. </p>
<p>“Only because I thought you were <em> him </em>,” he hisses. </p>
<p><em> Ah, </em> Atsumu thinks, suddenly hit with the big fat anvil of revelation. <em> That– would make a lot of sense.  </em></p>
<p>Well. It was good while it lasted. </p>
<p>In the living room, the soap opera continues without Atsumu’s input, as Osamu’s head lifts out of his hands to stare at Akaashi. </p>
<p><em> Really, </em> Atsumu thinks, watching as Osamu’s mouth opens then closes again as he struggles to comprehend what Akaashi just said. <em> If his brother wants to date a guy that is blind enough to not be able to tell them apart without his glasses on, that’s on him. </em>These mixups stopped being fun after high school. </p>
<p>Eventually, Osamu finds his voice, reaching out toward Akaashi where the latter is still frozen in place. </p>
<p>“Ya thought he was me?” Osamu asks softly, taking a step closer to Akaashi before gently taking one of Akaashi’s hands between his. “Ya kissed him because you thought he was me?”</p>
<p>Akaashi finally flicks his hesitant gaze up to meet Osamu’s and <em> oop– </em> there it is, that same soft through-the-lashes look that he was giving Atsumu not too long ago. </p>
<p>Yep, that’s his cue to leave.</p>
<p>Akaashi answers shyly, letting Osamu take his other hand too so that they’re holding hands in the middle of Osamu’s living room like a pair of saps. “Yeah. Bokuto told me how you finally got the approval to open your Tokyo branch and I came straight here to congratulate you. I didn’t want to overthink it.”</p>
<p>Atsumu grimaces. This is gross. And he probably can’t even hang this over Osamu’s head in the future without making Osamu mad that he was the one that got to kiss Akaashi-san first. </p>
<p>Akaashi is rapidly losing his deer-in-the-headlights look as Osamu replies. </p>
<p>“Yeah I just got approval. And I was looking at gettin’ a real apartment not too far from yers. The realtor was showin’ it to me earlier.”</p>
<p>Akaashi’s cheeks redden again at that, and his expression is fully smitten as he shrugs at Osamu. “If you didn’t like it you could probably stay with me for a bit while you look. I do enjoy your cooking. And your company.”</p>
<p>Osamu perks up at that, bringing both of Akaashi’s hands to his chest and Atsumu silently gets off the couch and heads toward the door before he has to witness a marriage proposal. </p>
<p>“Hey hey,” Osamu calls out as Atsumu begins to pull on his sneakers. “Not so fast.”</p>
<p>Atsumu’s veins turn to ice at his tone and he tilts his head up, but Osamu hasn’t even looked away from Akaashi.</p>
<p>“I’ll give ya a five-second head start,” Osamu continues nonchalantly, “And then I’m gonna beat yer ass for this ‘Tsumu.”</p>
<p>Atsumu bristles, standing up.</p>
<p>“Oi! This isn’t my fault–”</p>
<p>“Everything’s your fault ‘Tsumu,” Osamu says without missing a beat. He starts counting aloud. “One.”</p>
<p>Akaashi, the little traitor, stays silent, too busy looking up at Osamu with his big moon eyes. </p>
<p><em> Damn. Wish someone would look at me like that, </em>Atsumu thinks. </p>
<p>Osamu cranes his neck around as if he’d heard him. </p>
<p>“Stop looking at Akaashi-kun.” He says flatly. “Two.”</p>
<p>“I wasn't–” Atsumu argues. </p>
<p>“Three,” Osamu says, raising an eyebrow. </p>
<p>“Fine fine,” Atsumu says, raising up his hands. “I’m going, I’m going.”</p>
<p>“Four,” Osamu continues. “I’d be runnin’ if I were you.”</p>
<p>Atsumu lingers in the doorway, arms crossed as if unbelieving. </p>
<p>“Ffffiii-”</p>
<p>Atsumu breaks out into a sprint.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>and akaashi is all “noo…....myaa-sam... don’t fite.…” as he leans against a pillar in the parking lot and texts back bokuto who asked “how’d the confession go??” while osamu tries to play whack-a-mole with atsumu’s face</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>